Sajoedri, USA/Tropes
Sajoedri, USA, commonly known simply as Sajoedri, is an American adult animated comedy television series, being created by Darnell Freeman. It is produced by Universal Animation Studios and and it airs on Netflix since April 28th, 2017, with cable reruns airing on since May 23rd, 2018. Tropes *'Adam Westing:' Tommy Wiseau and Stella McDonnell clearly made fun of themselves in the show. *'Black Best Friend:' Mohamed, Said, and Samari are these to each other. *'Black Comedy:' The show often relies on that. promos advertise it literally as such due to its protagonists being black *'Bland Name Product:' Good Ol' Magic was changed to Great Ol' Powers to avoid legal issues with Warner Bros. *'Butt-Monkey:' Samari is pretty much this in most episodes. *'Captain Ersatz:' **Poison is this to Venom. **Pressure Boy and Temp-Temp are this to Fanboy and Chum Chum. **Craig the Shitty Boy is this to Collin the Speedy Boy. *'Crossover:' Sajoedri had one with I Love Luke. **There are rumors that it will also have a crossover with The Terrestrial Extraterrestrials. *'Expy:' TBD *'Getting Crap Past the Radar:' TBD *'Heterosexual Life-Partners:' TBD *'Not Even Bothering with the Accent:' Ethnic characters don't bother to talk with their accent. *'Product Placement:' **A channel often watched by the gang is WANK-TV, channel 10, an NBC station. **The events of Scariest Day Ever ended up to be a national subject, being completed with reports made by MSNBC and NBC Nightly News. *'Punny Name:' **NBC station WANK-TV's name is a pun on "to wank" (to masturbate). ** *'Self-Deprecation:' **While other episodes featuring celebrities had soundalikes voicing them, Stella McDonnell actually voiced herself in one episode and often made fun of herself. **Tommy Wiseau voiced and made fun of himself too. *'Shout-Out:' Sajoedri has been making references to various NBCUniversal properties. For example: **Woody Woodpecker, who was acting insane due to being locked up in a cage for hours, made a cameo in The Male Hippo Gang. **Mohamed shouts "For five minutes, could you not be yourself for five minutes?!" at Samari after he TBD, with Said pointing out that Mohamed stole the quote from . **A minion makes a brief cameo in TBD. **VeggieTales **and Furious **to the Future **Park/World **Said jokingly compared Noemily to E.T. from E.T. the Extra-Terrestrial. **Jaws **Monsters **Purge **and Order **Office **Tonight Show **Night Live **Kardashians **In Jacob and the Triceratops, when there was a scene with D'Jon and Jacob fighting in a time machine, one part of the scene shows Crash, Spyro, and Earthworm Jim fighting over fruit. **Terrestrial Extraterrestrials **Love Luke, before the crossover *'Sir Swears-a-Lot:' Diesel. *'Take That!:' **and Chum Chum for obvious reasons **CtSB **Bieber **Kardashian **Cosby *'Vitrolic Best Buds:' Mohamed and Samari. *'Where the Hell is Springfield?:' It is unknown where exactly in the US is Sajoedri in. Trivia *'Channel Hop:' **In February 2020, first-run rights for Sajoedri moved from Netflix to USA Network. **As for its streaming rights, it got removed from Netflix in April 2020 and later moved to Peacock. *'Cross-Dressing Voices:' Despite Said being a male, he is voiced by a female. *'Fake American:' Despite Said being African-American, he is voiced by a Canadian voice actor. *'Playing Against Type:' Most of the voice actors here are typically voice actors for either children's/family-friendly animation, anime or video games. **However, it ain't Cree Summer has a lead role in one of those. *'Rule 34 - Creator Reactions:' TBD *'What Could Have Been:' **''Sajoedri'' was originally going to be developed for NBC, but due to its content being considered too raunchy and TBD by the network's executives, it was moved to Netflix. ** YMMV *'Accidental Innuendo:' TBD *'Complete Monster:' D'Jon, Drew, and Al. *'Ear Worm:' TBD *'Ensemble Dark Horse:' Diesel ended up becoming a fan-favorite for the Sajoedri fanbase. *'Fandom Rivalry:' **Ever since Craig the Shitty Boy premiered, some insane fans of Collin the Speedy Boy showed large hatred for Sajoedri. **Fans of The Boondocks, Family Guy and South Park have a rivalry with Sajoedri fans, mainly due to them seeing Sajoedri as a show Universal made to compete with Sony, Disney/Fox (since Disney owns Fox as of 2019) and Paramount. *'Foe Yay Shipping:' Fans jokingly shipped Diesel with Bewb and/or Cheeky. *'Friendly Fandoms:' **Fans of I Love Luke have enjoyed Sajoedri and vice versa. **''Sonic the Hedgehog'' fans found how Sajoedri made fun of Collin the Speedy Boy rather funny. ***Also because of how Craig is voiced by Sonic's current voice actor. **Unlike most fans, some Collin the Speedy Boy fans did find Craig funny. ***The series' co creator, Tarōzaemon Fujiyama, actually enjoyed the Craig joke, calling it "funny and clever". **Ironically, despite Sajoedri making fun of the Stella McDonnell incident, Good Ol' Magic fans embraced the episode and TBD. **Despite their rivalry, many fans of The Boondocks, South Park, and Family Guy have admitted to enjoy Sajoedri. *'Ho Yay Shipping:' Some fans jokingly made up ships like Mohamed x Said, Mohamed x Samari, Said x Samari, and even Mohamed x Said x Samari. *'WTH, Casting Agency?:' Mohamed is a mixed race, yet he's voiced by a Caucasian voice actor. WMG This is a theory various fans made *'Thanks to Sajoedri, all Universal properties take place in the same universe, with some of them taking place in different times.' Funny * Heartwarming * Tear-Jerking *''Scariest Day Ever'' was considered the saddest episode in the whole series, mainly due to various supporting characters dying, even Mohamed's girlfriend, Cooper. Nightmare Fuel * Category:Tropes